Keeping it in the family
by izzie551
Summary: Puck, Santana and Rachel are all siblings who don't like to acknowledge they are related but their moms evil plan may change that for good
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Kids down stairs now you have to eat before you go to school" My mom Shelby shouted up the stairs to my brother, sister and I. It was my first day of high school today I am due to attend William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, the same school where my older brother Noah is a senior and Older sister Santana who is a junior, well we are all half siblings all the same mom but different dads. Noah's dad, James was mom's high school boyfriend he stuck around till Noah was 3 months old and now Noah only see him if he need money but mom still gave Noah his dads surname. Santana's dad is some South American guy mom hooked up with at a bar soon after she broke up with James , he has met Santana once when she was 4 but at least he sends mom child support checks every month unlike James, Santana got her dads surname too. And then there is me, is mom still with my dad? … nope my dad Hiram, who was one of moms musical theatre friends was another drunk hook up of moms and dad was checking to see if he was 100% gay or not, he is and he has a lovey partner Leroy and they live in New York and I get to visit them every year for the summer and they usually come to Lima for Christmas to see me. So I guess I won the dad lottery and like my siblings I got my dad's surname too so most people don't know Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are related, well some people know about Noah and Santana because they were both popular with Noah one of the star football players and Santana on the Cheerios so they don't mind so much.

" Now you three ,I'll be home a bit late today because vocal adrenaline try-outs are today after school so I will pick up food on my way home, Ok?" Mum said looking at all of us. Mom was a music teacher at Carmel High another high school and she was the coach of their show choir team Vocal Adrenaline.

"Mom why can't I go to Carmel and join vocal adrenaline" I asked " McKinley hasn't had a glee club in like 7 years"

"Yeah mom why can't Hobbit go to Carmel and save us all from Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell embarrassing us" Santana asked as Noah nodded

"Santana Maribel Lopez, watch what you say about your sister" Mom said

"Mom Tana only speaks the truth Rachie will embarrass me and I have worked so hard to get to the top of McKinley's social ladder , just let her go to Carmel and she can sing and dance in your little glee club to her hearts content" Noah added

"Yeah, Mom I can be your new star and Dad wants me to go to a school which will aid me and my road to the Tony's" I said with a determined smile

"No , Rachel you are going to McKinley just like your brother and sister and as for you two" Mom said looking at Tana and Noah " you will be nice to your sister, I am fully aware of what the jocks and cheerleaders do to the musical theatre students at McKinley , so if one little hair of your sisters head gets slushy on it , I will make sure everyone knows you are all related , now I'm not saying you have to stop your little we are not related games but just make sure your sister is not bullied and Rachie in return try not to embarrass your siblings"

"Ok mom" we all said in unison

Noah was giving us all a ride to school much to his displeasure " Ok so you heard what mom said we have to play nice but Rachel I'm not joking round when I say no one is to know we are related it's bad enough hearing what the boys say about Garbage Face here and her friendly ways , I do not want to hear anything about you good or bad got it" Noah said and I nodded " and if you have to say my name lets pray you don't but if you do I am Puck , not Noah or Noie or whatever nicknames you have for me" I nodded again " good now out of the car both of you and make your own way home I have a football meeting and then pool cleaning after school"

"Bye Puck" I said as I got out of the car and made my way to school not even looking back to see if Santana was following

Once I got to school I saw my best friend Kurt Hummel, we had been best friends since our first day of kindergarten and he was the only one of my friends who know Noah and Tana or as they were known at McKinley Puck and Santana Lopez. The reason Noah and Tana's friends wouldn't remember me from when we were younger was Dad and Leroy still live in Lima so I spent lots of time with them , I don't really remember any of Noah's friends and Brittany is the only friend of Tana's I know.

"OMG Rachel, you will never guess what happened this summer" Kurt whispered

"What? What happened Kurt" I whispered back

"Dad got married" he replied

"To who? I didn't even know he was dating any one" I said back

"Carole Hudson, you know Finn Hudson's mom "he said

"OMG "I said

"I know him and his mom moved in with us like 3 weeks ago" Kurt said

"Wow Kurt are you ok with that" I asked knowing that Kurt and Burt had a pretty tight bond since his mom died

"Yeah she makes dad happy so I am happy for that" Kurt replied "so am I pretending I don't know Noah and Tana? " I nodded " good I will add them to the list because Finn said to pretend not to know him to because and I quote 'I have worked so hard to get to the top of McKinley's social ladder and I am the quarterback so they don't need my gay stepbrother embarrassing me'"

"Wow Kurt I'm sorry but Noah not sorry Puck said that too well except without the quarterback and gay stepbrother bit" I responded

"Rach did you hear?" Kurt asked

"Hear what" I asked

"Your mom has some competition coming McKinley is getting a glee club" Kurt said

"OMG really wow we are going to dominate this Kurt , this is our future we are talking about Kurt to help train us on our road to Broadway" I replied "where do we sign up

"This way Elphaba" Kurt said

"Lead the way Gaylinda" I said as we made our way to the sign up board Kurt signed up first and I followed of course adding my signature gold star at the end of my name.

"Freaks" we heard as we turned around and slushy was thrown into our faces. as I was wiped the cherry slushy from my eye I looked up to see the slushy tosser, it was one of Noah and Finns football team mates and Noah, Finn, Finns girlfriend/ Tana's best friend Quinn ,Tana and Brittany and some other cheerios and football players looked on.

"Come with us "two girls said leading us towards the unisex toilets "welcome to McKinley and its evil leader, am Mercedes and this is Tina"

"Thank you for helping us" I asked as they helped clean us up from the slushy attack "is it always like this"

"Yeah slushies' come with the being a nerd here at McKinley. Do you guys really want to join glee club" Tina asked

"Yes we both do, we love musical theatre" I replied

"Well we can't wait to see you at auditions tomorrow" Mercedes said "let's hope glee club actually happens this year"

"What do you mean actually happens" Kurt asked

"well last year we had a glee club but there was only like 6 member so we couldn't compete with that number and now two of those people have graduated so we really need some new blood so to speak" Tina said and then they both waved bye at us and left.

"I can't believe we got slushed on our first day" Kurt said as we left the toilets and all I could do was nodded along with him. My first day of high school passed without any other major events and after school I walked home with Kurt who lived just around the corner to my house. Once I got home I had a shower to wash off the last of the slushy and then started my homework and played on my laptop till mom got home with dinner

"Kids food" I heard mom shout so I went downstairs and got a plate and sat down to eat , Tana and Noah join me moments later and see ate in silence until mom stormed out of the laundry. "I asked one thing from you, don't let one little hair of your sisters head gets slushy on it and I trusted you"

"How did you know did the little bitch tell you?" Noah said

"No Noah the stain on Rachel brand new top and the cherry smell of said strain gave it away a little" Mom replied "Rachel who slushed you"

"I don't know who it was" I said partly because I didn't know and I didn't want to drop Noah and Tana in

"Well Tana , Noah do you know who slushed your sister or do I have to rang Kurt and ask him if he knows" Mom asked

"I don't know who did it mom" Santana said

"No idea sorry mom" Noah added

"Ok ill rang Kurt then after dinner, any way other than getting slushed was your day good baby girl" mom asked

"yep it was fine but guess what mom McKinley does have a glee club and I am auditioning tomorrow, Mercedes and Tina said that there was a glee club last year but they didn't have enough people to actually compete so they hope that there are enough people to compete" I replied to mom. I could see something ticking away in moms mind as we ate and after dinner she rang Kurt and he said he didn't know who any of them were and after mom talked to Burt and I saw her mind tick over more, she was up to something.

**Hope you enjoyed let me know and of course any mistakes are my own. And what is Shelby thinking about as a punishment for Santana and Puck**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The next morning passed quickly, Mom was already gone by the time I got up but that's not out of the ordinary. I walked to school with Kurt so I wouldn't risk embarrassing Noah , Kurt and I discussed our glee club try-out song I was sing 'On My Own' from Les Misérables and Kurt is planning on singing Mr. Cellophane from Chicago. The school day passed without any slushy while no slushys aimed at us but we did see other kids getting slushy one being an annoying junior called Jacob Ben-Israel who Tana and Noah always complain about so I didn't feel too bad for him. Kurt and I made our way to the auditorium once the final bell rang and took a seat by Tina and Mercedes, there were three other people with them Tina's boyfriend Mike who was a junior, Artie who is in a wheelchair and is a sophomore and they were both in the club last year and another boy who was auditioning Sam and he is a sophomore too. Mr Schuester came into the auditorium five minutes after us with a small stack of paper

"Welcome back to my old glee club members and welcome to glee club auditions Rachel, Kurt and Sam, who wants to sing first" Mr Schuester asked

"I'll go first" Sam said as he walked up onto the stage "Hi, I'm Sam Evans and I am going to sing Billionaire". Sam was a good singer and I could hear a bit of a country sound in his voice. Once Sam finished we all clapped and as he left the stage Kurt walked up and took his place in front of the microphone

"Hello my name is Kurt Hummel and I will be singing Mr Cellophane" Kurt said before taking a deep breath and beginning the song which is sang beautifully and really showed off this talent. Again we clapped once Kurt finished and then it was my turn so I switched places with Kurt

"Hello My name is Rachel Berry and I am sing on my own from the seminal Broadway classic Les Misérables" I said before the backing piano began playing and I started to sing. Before I knew it the song was coming to an end and I broke out of my performance induced trance. I looked out to Kurt and the others then and there was first silence then they were all on their feet clapping for me and I smiled and then made my way back to my seat.

"Well, Sam, Kurt and Rachel after those amazing auditions I would love to invite you to join the New Directions "Mr Schuester said

"It's a pity that we still don't have any more members cause we could have given Vocal Adrenaline a run for their money vocally with mini Barbara and the countertenor" Artie whispered to Mercedes, Tina and Mike as we all began to put up. Kurt and I were about to leave when we heard the auditorium door open and in walk Principal Figgins , Coach Beiste and Coach Sue.

"Good William, you are still here " Principal Figgins said "Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste have some people who would like to join your little glee club"

"yes William , Shannon and I had some parents suggest a solution to McKinley's slushying problem who not put some of main slushy throwers with some of the main slushy receivers and see if it will stop" Coach Sue said with a bit of an evil glint in her eyes

"Well where are they then" Mr Schuester said and beckoned for us to sit back down

"Puckerman, Hudson" Coach Beiste said and Noah and Finn walked in like completely unimpressed

"Tweedle-Dee, Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Fake Boobs in" Coach Sue said and Quinn, Brittany and Tana come into the auditorium. Kurt and I laughed a bit because we knew exactly who tweedle-fake-boobs was.

"Well welcome "Mr Schuester said" I hope you have a song prepared because we don't just let anyone into glee"

"Yeah, Puck and I have a little something" Finn said, out of all the new arrivals he looked the least pissed off to be here

"well boys the stage is all yours" Mr Schuester said so Noah and Finn made their way up to the stage and Noah picked up the guitar which was just off the stage and Finn took a seat behind the drum set.

"This is Glory Days" Puck all but grunted into the microphone. I knew Noah had a good singing voice because as a family we always sung, Noah, Tana and I all sang before we spoke apparently. Finn had a good voice too and their rendition was good and we all clapped once they finished.

"You girls ready" Mr Schuester asked the unholy trinity and they all simply nodded and made their way up onto the stage and began their audition without an introduction but I recognised the song instantly I Say a Little Prayer but what surprised me slightly was that Quinn was taking lead vocals, I never knew Tana to do back-up vocals for anyone and I looked over at Noah and he had the same confused look on his face as I did. The song was performed well and Tana did up a wee bit of a solo but it was very much a Quinn and her backup singer's performance. "well done girls and guys" Mr Schuester said once the unholy trinity took their seats "we now have 12 members in the glee club, so we can now compete in competitions but have a lot of work to do because it will not be easy, as some of you know the current national champions Vocal Adrenaline don't live to far from us and I know they will already be working hard to get ready for competition"

"Yeah vocal adrenaline work like more than the cheerio's and their coach is ruthless, I heard she is so mean child protective services and the president have banned her from having kids because of how she treats her students" Tina said

"But she" Brittany started to say before Tana elbowed her sharply and Noah and I glared at her and Kurt tried to hold in his laughter because he know that us kids were not the only one who wanted to appear unrelated because she has a reputation to up-hold and clearly it was working.

"so I will post the rehearsal schedule by the club signup sheets and from now on we will meet in the music room for practise , I am very much looking forward to working with all of you and see the raw talent grow " Mr Schuester said as we all packed up again to leave.

"Hey Kurt, you need a ride home?" Finn asked Kurt. Kurt nodded back with a shocked look on his face

"Yeah thanks Finn, that would be nice" Kurt replied

"Does your friend need a ride" Finn said nodding toward me .Kurt turned and looked at me with a questioning looking

"No I'm ok, but thanks though" I replied smiling at Finn before turning back to Kurt and giving him a hug and saying " well done today babe, you sound great see you tomorrow" and then I made my way out of the auditorium.

I was about 3 minutes into my 15 minute walk home when I heard "get in the car Yentl" and I heard to see Noah's car with my siblings inside and Tana's head poking out the window. I got into the backseat and put my seatbelt on.

"Ten bucks says mom was the one who suggested you guys joined the glee club" I said as Noah drove us home.

"Damn it" Noah said "I was going to say that"

"Mom must have really lost it if she is basically forcing her kids to compete against her club" Tana said "I say we mess with her and act like we as me and Noah didn't join and the losers who did audition sucked so the New Directions are still not ready to compete, I'm interested to see how far she will go with this whole thing especially if she is trying not to exposer herself as the leader of the rival team"

Once we arrived home we all disappeared into our own room and I did my homework and then got some food out for dinner because mom was pretty unreliable when It came to be home for dinner every night. Dinner time came around and mom wasn't home so Noah, Tana and I ate the leftovers I got out for dinner, we were just finishing up when mom got home

"Hey love-bugs sorry I'm late, how was your days? Did you audition go well baby girl? "Mom asked

"Yeah mom it went so good and Kurt and I got into glee club" I asked with a smile

"Well does that mean VA will have some local competition coming" Mom said

"They would need more members than like 6 to compete" Tana said and mom looked a bit surprised

"Did anyone else audition other than you and Kurt?" mom asked

"Yeah a guy call Sam and a couple football players and some cheerios but that was just due to the fact their coaches made them and they sucked "I said looking at Noah and Tana with a try me look "only one of the cheerios actually sung the other just swayed in the back and the footballers just played instruments and grunted"

"Oh baby I'm sorry" mom said "Mi'ja', did you hear anything about cheerios trying out for glee"

"Nope, first I'm hearing out it, you hear Noah?" Tana said

"I didn't hear anything" Noah replied with a smile

**Hope you enjoyed let me know and of course any mistakes are my own. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thursday marked the first proper day of glee and Kurt and I were super excited and we both we're counting down the minutes left of the school day. We sat with some of the other glee club members at lunchtime and they to seemed excited especially due to the fact we now had 12 members but they were a bit wary about the intentions of Noah, Finn, Quinn, Tana and Britt and I completely understood that but I know from my siblings that Sue and Beiste were scary as hell and they did what their coaches said. I also had fun listening to them talk about the other glee clubs in the area . I had heard stories from mom and had seen most of them compete before but it was different hearing about them now in the terms that they are own competition. I was also wondering how long it would take mom to discover we had lied to her about the footballer and cheerios in the glee club, I knew she was disappointed when Noah and Tana showed no interest in music and musical thing but putting her kids into a rival glee club is a whole new level of craziness and made me think about it would be like for her we went up against Vocal adrenaline and heaven forbid we beat them.

"Ok New Directions" Mr Schuester said once we were all seated into the choir room "today is going to be about getting to know each other, so I have put you into 4 groups of 3 and I want you to get into the groups and get to know a couple of facts about each other and songs they like and why they joined glee" I heard Noah laugh when Mr Schuester said why they joined. "so the groups are Finn, Kurt and Tina and Mercedes, Quinn and Sam and Mike, Brittany and Artie and finally Rachel, Santana and Puck"

"Haha man you're funny Mr Schuester"Brittany said laughing to herself, I looked to Kurt was laughing too

"Ok guys , I want to know , nicknames, family situation, favourite song and or artist and what they hope to get out of being in glee" Mr Schuester said

"Wow that's easy Mr Schue" Noah said

"Noah, I want to know these things about Rachel and Santana too not just you" He replied

"Yeah easy who should I start with garbage face or hobbit" Noah said

"Noah, that behaviour is exactly why you were asked to join the glee and this activity is not about mean nicknames and putting your team mates down" Mr Schuester said "now chat please" So we all sat down into the groups Mr Schuester had assigned.

"So are we going to like tell him, or keep this act up" Noah said

"I don't care, it's your so called reputation" I replied

"Well if we don't say something I think Britt is going to end up giving it away" Tana replied "but not about mom, I told her not to say anything about mom"

'Ok so Noah, Tana what do you hope to get out of glee" I asked my siblings

"Beat Vocal Adrenaline and show mom a lesson" Noah said and Tana nodded along with him

"Favourite song or artists" Tana said

"Barbara anything" I asked

"I like Jewish artists" Noah said "Tana?"

"Whitney" Tana replied

"Schuester we are done" Noah shouted

"Already" Mr Schuester replied looking slightly confused "ok guys let hear what Santana, Puck and Rachel have to say

"Ok this is Noah and he love singing songs by Jewish artists, he joined glee to destroy Vocal Adrenaline and he lives with his mom and two younger sisters and his nicknames include Puck, Puckzilla, Puck-fasa, Big Daddy, Puckasaurus, Puckster, Puckerone, Puck-gellen, Pucky Puck, The Puckwagon and of course Sad Sack" I said with a smile

"well this is Santana, she love her some Whitney, she also joined glee to destroy Vocal Adrenaline , she lives with her mom and older brother and younger sister and her nicknames include Boobs McGee, Jugs The Clown, Tweedle-Fake Boobs, Airbags, Boobs Magoo, Auntie Snixx and of course Garbage face" Noah finished with a smile

"So this is Rachel, she love Barbara like a lot, she joined glee as a stepping stone on her road to Broadway and of course to destroy Vocal adrenaline, she lives with her mom, older brother and sister but visits her dad and his boyfriend ever summer in NYC, and her nicknames include Dwarf, Midget, Hobbit, Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell, Home Girl, TV's Blossom, Young Barbra Streisand and of course Yentl" Santana finished with a smile. Looking at everyone in the room most looked shocked meaning due to the nicknames but also the fluidity of the speech and Kurt was just trying not to laugh

"Wow guys if I didn't know better I would think you guys are siblings" Mr Schuester said and that was when Kurt, Brittany, Tana, Noah and I all lost it

"They are" Kurt said between laughs

"You are?" Mr Schuester said looking a bit shocked

"Booya , you got us we are siblings" Tana said

"Ha-ha no seriously" Quinn said

"Oh they are not kidding" Kurt said

"But you guys look nothing a like" Tina said "are you step-siblings"

"Same mom but we have all different dads, so that make us half siblings" I replied

"But Santana and Puck are like so close in age, you all are close in age" Artie said

"Well mom is a bit" Noah started before I elbowed him in the ribs "Friendly, hobbit I was going to say friendly"

"Alcohol, wheels that is why we are so close in age "Tana said "prom night" she said pointing toward Noah," getting over papa puckerman" she said pointing to herself " and of course my personal favourite,' how do you know if you're gay if you haven't slept with a women'" she point at me.

"What I'm confused if you guys are all siblings why did you let Rachel get slushed on her first day" Mercedes asked

"Well, umm" Noah started

"Yeah well we" Tana continued

"they are pretty shit siblings , I mean mom warned them not to let me get slushed and look where they ended up , in glee club because mom talked to the principal" I asked

"But why did Britt, Quinn and I end up here" Finn asked

"Because mom talked to Burt, you know your step-dad and Kurt's dad and Britt is well aware of the Puckpezrry family and she goes anywhere Tana does and I'm not sure about Quinn, maybe Coach Sues doing" I said

"Pucker-who family" Sam said

"Puck as in puckerman, Pez as in Lopez and Rry as in Berry hence the PuckPezRry family" Tana said

"What rewind, how do you know about Kurt and my parents" Finn said "And when did your mom talk to Burt"

"Well Finnocence, Lady Hummel and Hobbit are BFFs and if one got slushed it probably means the other did too and Burt and mom are friends and he also did dad stuff for us kids in exchange for mom during mom stuff with Kurt" Tana replied

"So are Kurt and Rachel dating" Brittany asked "I can't remember"

"No Britt, Kurt and I are not dating "I said

"Yeah Rachie is the hag to Kurt's fag" Tana said

"Santana "Kurt, Finn and I all shouted at the same time

"What, I tell it as I see it and I sees it like that" Tana replied

"Well should I tell it as Kurt and I saw it, at the start of the summer" I asked as Kurt nodded. Tana got a scared look on her face and shook her head

" Ok wow this is not how I imagined this going , so we have some siblings in the club" Mr Schuester said "does anyone else have anything to share". For the next twenty minutes we heard from the other glee club members and learnt about the other member and it was interesting to hear about their lives and why they joined glee which ranged from expressing themselves and being a part of something to of course beating Vocal Adrenaline.

**Hope you enjoyed and of course any mistakes are my own. So how will people react to the glee club having the 'cool kids' in glee and when will Shelby work out what her kids are up too. I love comments :) so let me know what you think**


End file.
